King Gohan I
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Gohan has seen his world destroyed, he has lost his student, those he cares about. He decides to head to the past not caring where he ends up. By chance he ends up on Planet Plant during the Tuffle War. He now will find a new purpose in his life, to reform and rule the Saiyan Race, and led them to a new future.
1. Chapter 1

A young man had seen his world destroyed and there was nothing that he could do about it. There was nothing in the world that was left for him and there was nothing to return back to. Gohan looked at the machine panel and looked over the amount of the information. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over the data that was before him. It didn't matter, he had to leave this place, he had to get anywhere else. He had to do something productive. Gohan closed his eyes as he thought about the past days and what had happened.

Gohan woke up when he was going to go out and train with Trunks. As he was on his way to west city, he felt a lot of ki fading quickly before himself. He felt many people suddenly dying in the direction that he was heading. He sped up as he headed towards West City as fast as he could. As he did, he felt Trunks power level ahead of him. It was spiking and growing, hitting new highs. Something horrible happened, something happened to cause Trunks to turn super saiyan. Trunks had the same feel as any other super saiyan. While he had not thought he would feel this again, he was feeling it now as he flew quickly. He felt the changes pushing his body forward as he would arrive in west city to see it burning on fire. He looked ahead to see the town ripped apart by the androids.

Gohan headed towards the power when he felt it fade fast and disappear. Gohan blinked as he felt his anger spike as he landed on the ground to find his student dead before his eyes. Gohan looked to find the androids behind him. He then blacked out. Gohan wasn't sure what happened in that moment, as he felt an insane amount of rage in that moment as he lost his head. He literally didn't remember anything that happened in the time period after he saw West City Destroyed and Trunks dead.

He came back to reality a while later. He was resting as he was fine. There was not a single wound on his whole body. Gohan also didn't find the androids or any remains of them in the area he was in either. Gohan had no clue what happened? He just knew that he blanked out. Gohan knew that Bulma and Dr. Briefs were gone too, the whole in Capsule Corps told him this fact well enough. Gohan went into the building as the shot burned a whole though the building that went to the basement. He did find either body as he got to the basement. Near the area of the basement, he found the machine. It was the time machine he knew that Bulma was working on and shelved as it wasn't going to be able to change their time line.

Gohan opened his eyes once again as he looked at the machine. He wondered if the machine was damaged due to the building damage. Did it matter, there was no way to return to life those who mattered to him? He had no place here, and he had no future either. He narrowed his eyes as he hit the button to send him to the past. He hadn't much paid attention to the time as he wasn't sure one hundred percent how the machine worked in the first place. He new that it could head to any place and any time. That as he hit the button he closed his eyes and then leaned back. Maybe he could find some peace in the past.

Gohan found himself arriving in a city, a lovely and nice city that was all together. He looked up though and felt something was off. As he landed his machine. He looked at it and saw that the display panel was out of action as he got down. He looked to see people walking down the road. They looked like they were carrying weapons and scouters. This was odd.

"Hey, um, what is up," Gohan called out as he walked towards men who were nearby. "Can, you understand me. I am lost and I don't know where I am. I am not an enemy, I am a friend?"

"Well yeah, I can understand you," one of the two men said as he looked at him. "Um, what are you doing out here," he commented as he looked at the young man. "It is dangerous out, those monsters might attack tonight," the man said as he gave him a word of concern.

Gohan blinked and then nodded, as he looked at them. "Um, what are you talking about, I mean um, see I am a traveler, and I well ended up here by mistake, got lost."

The two men both looked at him. One of the two was a skinny old man with gray hair and a serious look on his face. The man was had a full beard, but no hair left on his head. He looked seasoned, but he didn't look like a warrior. The other one was a young man with long blonde hair as he looked at Gohan, his green eyes focused on the half saiyan. Each paused as they saw he wasn't joking.

"Your on Planet Plant of course, well, you should know that there is a barbaric monster on this planet, they are known as Saiyans," he said as he looked at Gohan.

Gohan blinked, Saiyans and planet plant. This must of been one of the planets they took over working for Frieza, but how was that possible. They did that quickly. He took a moment as he felt powerful fighting power levels that were not that were on the other side of the planet. Gohan knew that they were far more powerful than the power levels he felt from the people he saw first.

Gohan felt anger towards the Saiyans, from Radditz, Nappa and Vegeta who had caused him so much pain when he was a kid. Who had helped to kill his father and friends. He had never felt very close to Vegeta even when he changed sides. He only did so cause Goku was around and more powerful then he was. He died against the androids, but that Vegeta would have taken them all down if he had a chance.

Gohan flew up, surprising the two Tuffles as they were not sure what Gohan was, but they knew he wasn't a saiyan or that was what they thought. He had no tail after all. The taller one checked his scouter as he watched it raise up and exploded as he checked Gohan's power level out.

"I don't know what happened, but I am sure hopeful that wasn't a bad sign," the tall tuffle said. He had never seen someone as powerful according to the scouter as Gohan. He just hoped this guy wasn't an enemy.

Gohan flew with a mixture of emotions flowing though his mind. He could defeat any of these saiyans, he could end them, before they killed so many others. Yet, if he did, that he would be any better than say Frieza. He would not be able to really look himself in the mirror. As he would be the same as the androids killing people cause they were weaker and also cause they were possible enemies.

Gohan landed in the middle of the group of the strongest saiyans. They looked at him surprised that he had arrived so quickly. They were a mess, dressed in furs as he looked around to see the group of them around himself. "Now, I can see why they call you barbarians," Gohan said looking at the group of them as he stood between the group of the strongest. He saw the king in front of himeslf, as he narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. He knew who this man was when he looked at him. This was King Vegeta, the father of the man he knew as Vegeta or maybe his grandfather. The idenity was obvious as he looked at him.

Gohan stepped back as two attacks came at him. He dodged there attacks with ease as he saw the attacks coming a mile away. He didn't put any effort into defense as they were so weak compared to him. His eyes were on the King's the whole time as he looked at him. "Your people are weak and sad, your dressed like barbarians, your nothing but monsters," he said as he looked at them, his anger coming out of him as he dodged more attacks, moving around them so fast sometimes it looked like they were punching though him.

"You are going to end up dead acting like you are," he said as he looked at him.

"Shut up, we are strong, the strong grow and the strong tell others what to do. We are the elite of this world. Our pride will not let anyone else tell us what to do," Vegeta said as he looked at him.

"Idiot, you harm yourself by making your people care so much about violence and your doom, your people. King Vegeta, your people are on a path to destruction," he said as he looked at him. "You're weak too, King Vegeta, I know who you are, someone who thinks that they are better then they really are."

"Who are you to tell me about us Saiyans, your some freak Truffle who just happened to be stronger than the average one," Vegeta said. He figured that this guy making sport of his people was a tuffle. Yet he wasn't sure, tuffles were not this strong or even close. He was something strange that didn't make sense to him. He figured it had to be perhaps some Tuffle science trick. He knew he was more powerful than even him as he looked at him.

"Now, only completely wrong. I am a half saiyan, and unlike you, I am a super saiyan," Gohan roared, as he powered up, sending those who were gathered around him back by the force of the transformation. His hair turning golden and his eyes turning gold. "I am thousands of times stronger than you, King," he said as he looked at Vegeta left in awe of him. "Now, listen Vegeta, call your dogs down, or I will kill you. I am going to take that title from you now, otherwise I will kill the rest of your population now," he said bluffing as he wasn't planning on doing so. Yet, he was going to not say that. Gohan gave him a look with murderous intent as a part of him would have no problem ending them here and now.

"Fine, I will give it to you," Vegeta said, "Let us see if you can keep it. I would watch my back if I were you. I will get stronger and when the time is right I will take that tittle from you. At the same time I will kill you," Vegeta said spiteful. His eyes were he looked at Gohan as he talked. He knew he couldn't challenge this monster now. He looked at him. "So, your highness what is it that you want to do."

Gohan smirked looking at Vegeta, "Simple, I plan on changing things, changing it all."

Gohan would change these saiyans. He was going to force them to reform and change their ways. He was going to find a way to force them down a new path. It was not going to be easy. That said, he knew that it was the key to their future. It would give him a new purpose as well as he would have a goal for his own future.

A/N- An idea I have had recently. I hope you enjoy this, and well review if you have any thoughts. I hope you have a good day. I think it did come out a bit rushed, but overall I am pretty happy with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was heading to this meeting of all the leaders of the saiyans, all the saiyans who were under the command of King Vegeta. He stood still on the open plains of Planet Plant. His mind going over how to deal with the saiyans. They were overtly aggressive, they loved to fight and they loved to build strength. He could think of his father in his quest for strength and his desire for stronger and stronger people to fight. He wondered if it was at all possible to reform these people and to salvage their natures. He would need to use their desire to fight against them, to use that as a goal, a way to release it in a peaceful and positive fashion.

Gohan rubbed his temples as he thought about the issues, they were a bit overwhelming as he closed his eyes, his mind going over possible answers. He thought about how his father developed, how he worked over the years. As he thought about the history of his father, he came up with his answer. He also thought about how to make peace on this planet. Apparently it was the year 721, and the war was one year into a war that had been challenging and a problem. He had no idea of the nature of the Tuffle King. There were no records of their lives, they were all dead, their culture didn't exist as far as he knew. He would have to cross that bridge the moment that he got there. He would have to trust in his power and judgement to keep these saiyans in line.

Gohan walked among these people's homes, they were very basic, and he could see why they would be jealous of the Tuffles and want to fight to get what they had as far as comforts. He walked into the largest building finding it more simple than the rest of the buildings. As he walked in, he found all the saiyans gathered around as he saw a large open area in the center, this was the capital. It was very simple without even a throne as he looked at the people gathered around as he felt so many eyes on him at that moment. He took a deep long breath as he looked at at the ground for a moment.

"Now, be quiet, I am Gohan, your knew king, I am here to give you new commands, and orders," he said. Gohan looked up to see a large saiyan attacking him, and side stepped the large muscular saiyan as he came at him quickly. He then kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground before standing on the man for a moment. "Now, the rest of you, anyone else wants to challenge me," he said as he looked at the rest of the arena. If anyone wants to be king, they can challenge me now. Or whenever they want. As long as it is a fair fight, and you win, you become king," he said as he looked up at the group assembled. "As long as I am king though, you will listen to me and do what I want."

"What, then I challenge you here and now," another powerful saiyan said as he stood up."I am Turnipi, and I will beat this fake saiyan without a tail," he said pointing to himself as he got down to his level. Gohan felt his power and smiled as he stood and kicked away the first attacker out of the way, to keep him out of the way of the attack. Gohan crossed his arms in front of himself as he smiled. "Then go, I will stand here and give you the first attack, let me see what you have, um what was your name again, Nipi," he said angering him on purpose.

Turnipi was angery, this man took the throne by his power, he wasn't that strong, he couldn't be. He powered up a large, massive ki blast that caused the people around him to look at him worried as they moved out of the way. They figured that this attack would be massive in power but slow, and would take forever to use.

Gohan could see to these saiyans the scale of this attack was impressive. He figured at must the power of the attack would be maybe a hundred thousand or so. He smiled as he thought about it. "That it, I could create more powerful attacks when I was a little kid,"

"Muchi Blast," Turnipi called out as he fired the blast at him at full force.

Gohan stood there as he let the blast hit him dead on as he powered up enough to cover his defense, to defend against this. The people gathered figured they had a new king, as Turnipi breathed hard, the large powerful saiyan breathing hard as he had thrown everything he had into the attack. The man stood with a smile. He was around six and a half feet tall. He was a muscule with a few scars scattered about. The man had a bold head with sharp dark eyes. He was a brute obviously but not an idiot. He stood there his hands on his knees as he smiled sure he won, till the dust cleared from the area and Gohan was still standing there.

Gohan approached and put his hands to the man's head, "Now, you lose right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Turnipi nodded as he fell down and was breathing hard."Now kill me, or I will challenge you later and then I will win."

"Then get stronger," Gohan said looking down at the saiyan. "Anyone else," he said looking around at the saiyans who looked a bit worried and afraid of him.

"Now, then, here are the new rules, I will promote based on skill, not just birth. Skill of mind, skill of fighters, skill of people. I don't care who your father is, and I don't care who your mother is," he announced as he looked at everyone. "Once a year, we will have a tournament. Your worth is based on where you finish in the tournament. In this tournament you will fight not to kill, but to win each and every match. Anyone who kills another saiyan will be killed by me. If you kill a Tuffle, you will be killed by me, if you commit a crime you will be punished harshly, if found at fault. If you want to advance train, work hard, to build our people up. Use hard work to gain power and then use that to advance rank at a tournament. Those who place high one year might be overtaken the next year," he declared to the group of saiyans gathered around. "You will educate yourselves. I will not led a group of idiots. You will teach your children to be educated. They will be able to enter a junior division as well. When they reach the age of 13," he said as he looked at the people gathered.

Gohan looked around calmly as he looked at the gathered people. A show of strength was going to be enough for these people. He would have to work to gain such advances to these people. They valued strength above all, and he was leagues above anyone else. At least in this time.

"Now, take this information back to your tribes, we are going to make a deal with those Tuffles," Gohan said as he looked up.

"Why those people are weak, they have better stuff then us, when we should have it," He heard a saiyan call out.  
"Cause violence won't help, in time you find out that their technology is advance and if you were to work with them, you can achieve more than alone. Their smarts plus your brawn makes a far more dangerous group than either alone. Plus I will make this deal plain and should be able to help you out, if you all don't act the fool," he declared as people looked at him not beliving him. Yet at the same time, they had no choice but to go along. He was their king, and they knew they couldn't defeat him. Given the hit he tanked. They were sure that they couldn't kill him in any state.  
Part one of his plan done. Now he had to head out and deal with the Tuffles. He was worried about this as he didn't know them and well that bothered him. He knew how the Saiyans worked after all, as he was half saiyan, he wasn't half tuffle and knew none of them.

He headed off as he headed to the largest city, his speed catching even the saiyans who left in awe as they were not sure how he had moved faster than they could see. Disappearing it seemed in front of them. Was he able to be anywhere at once? That speed worried them and as they left they took the information with them.

Luckily for Gohan, these Tuffle cities were arranged much similar to human cities. Gohan would have to deal and interact with them much like he would any human. They just seemed to be a bit shorter than humans on the average. He landed at what he was sure was the capital. He looked at the people gathered, "I am not here as an enemy, I wish to meet with your leader," he said holding his hands up as he looked at the guards who looked stunned to see him standing before them.

It took a while, but time would pass and he would be in front of the leader of the Tuffles. King Beri the fourth. Gohan looked at the man as he was across the table. The man was older and not a fighter obviously. He was most likely a rather smart man though to lead this civilization.

"Young man what can I do for you, I am going to guess that your not here cause you just want to meet me, and given your strength I would guess your not a Tuffle either," he said looking across the table at him.  
"Yes, your highness, I am Gohan, I am from a planet called earth. I am half human, and half saiyan, my father well, that doesn't matter. I am here as the new king of the saiyans, I recently took the title from their previous leader Vegeta," he said calmly as he looked at him.

The Tuffle looked at him a bit worried to be caught in the same room as the new saiyan king. "Really, and now you wish to have us submit to you as well?" he asked as he looked at him. "Now, you know that we have been fighting and holding back your forces for some time, I am going to guess."

"Yeah, and I am thousands of times stronger than anyone you have battled so far, but I don't want to fight. It would be a waste of time and effort and the lose of thousands of innocent lives," he said looking at him. "Let me be blunt with you. I am a saiyan from the future, a future where your race is dead, long gone, killed off. The saiyans ended up little better. They are killed of as well almost to a man. This planet we are on is gone as well. It will be destroyed by a monster. Someone who is the avatar of evil," Gohan said looking at him. His tone was serious as to tell him that he was telling the truth, and not making up anything. "It is around 16 years till your planet is found and destroyed by a man named Frieza, he is a space pirate and a galactic emperor. His father King Cold and his brother Cooler rule a horrible empire that goes to planets and kills everyone before selling off each planet to the highest bidder. I know as I fought against thim in the future. If you have a lie detector then I will be able to prove this to you. Your men should have found the wreck of my time machine in town, that was mine. It is broken and doesn't work anymore. My home was destroyed as well, killed by killer robots who killed the population made by a mad man."

Beri looked at Gohan and thought for a long moment. His men had found a machine as he said, its purpose was unknown, but it wasn't made by them and wasn't of course saiyan. Was this how he got here. He seemed sincere in his tone. "Let us test you. We have a machine that can see memories, yours so if your telling the truth you should have no problem with this," he said as he motioned him to follow.

Gohan nodded his head. He had to go with him and prove his point. He walked into one of the labs of the great building and sat in a chair with a kind of fancy hood. Sitting down he felt the hood go on as he felt his mind drift off and fall asleep.

Beri had the scientist leave to watch the information alone. He didn't want to have them know to much. He felt he should make this choice alone. He saw many things as he spent the next hours watching. He saw a saiyan warrior named Gohan. He also saw the Saiyan Nappa and someone hwo was obviously the son of Vegeta. He saw the battles. He saw Freeza, namek, and he saw the dragon balls as well. He learned about the destruction of them and everything else as he looked at the young man. He had gone though literal hell, and much of it due to the saiyans. He was half saiyan, but he was a genius who would fit in their society as well. He could be a bridge to the future. He heard about the destruction of the planet from a dying Vegeta and many others. He sat there as he knew he had to be careful. Yet, the larger threats were out there. He even saw that there were people like Bojack who could show up. He let the young man sleep for a bit, he must have been tired from all he had dealt with.

"Good morning, young man," Beri commented as he looked at him as he had just woken up. "No sorry, King Gohan. We will if you can promise me to keep the saiyans in check look to see if we can help you and work with you. I have seen your memories. I have had learned much. Must I believe best to keep to myself or it would cause more chaos as should you."

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, I took the name Beri cause the Tuffles name comes from Fruit, and well Berries. The mind machine thing just is made up as I had to have a way for them to trust Gohan. I also wanted to keep it to the information limited at the same time. I figure there will be a time skip between this chapter and the next which I think will be be months later as things have settled down and maybe before the first tournament. Reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
